Magic Around Deltora
by wenjing10
Summary: Albedo is here! He doesn't believe in magic, but now he's starting to believe it. Something is going strange around Deltora, and we better find out before it is too late!
1. Chapter 1: Venom

**Another Ben 10 and Deltora Quest story. This is a story before "Quest for the Remaining Gems".**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Venom<strong>

Since that adventure at Deltora, Ben and all of us began to visit Deltora many times. But today, it is different, because Ben's evil clone - "Negative Ben" - Albedo, returned!

Ben and Albedo had a fight just now. They just shouting around, they broke my ears!

"I don't believe in magic! I can do it by myself!", Albedo yelled and ran out the palace.

I didn't hear them saying. _Maybe Albedo doesn't believe in magic. _I thought.

* * *

><p>Albedo ran as fast as he could. He ran into the Forest of Silence.<p>

The moon had came out. It was dark and Albedo can't see very well. He began to afraid.

Suddenly, there was a noise. It is from the bushes.

_It must be Ben Tennyson. _Albedo thought.

He didn't notice there is a Redback Spider on his arm. **(Time for some Science! Redback Spider is a special spider at Australia. It is in the Black Widow family. The female Redback Spider can live for 2-3 years while the male Redback Spider can live for 6-7 months. They like to live in the village and a place with many plants, also dry places. If one person was bitten by the Redback Spider, they would die in 30 minutes without a helping hand. All thanks to the Chinese novel "****虫"****.)**

The Redback Spider bit his arm. Albedo shouted in pain.

Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Lief and I went out from the bushes. We saw Albedo lied on the ground. His face was pale and white, as white as his hair. I saw the Redback Spider. I was so afraid and hid behind Ben.

"It is the Redback Spider. It bit Albedo!", I shouted.

"Is the Redback Spider poisonous?", Ben asked.

"Yes, its poison could killed a person in 30 minutes.", I answered. I am very good in Science so I can answer.

"What are we going to do?", Gwen asked.

"No matter Albedo is bad or good, we must save him!", I answered loudly.

"I agree with you.", Ben agreed.

"It is a venom. Julie is the Ruby tribe. Ruby cures venom so it can save Albedo.", I explained.

"Do you have the Ruby?", I asked Lief. He nodded and walked towards to Albedo.

Lief placed his hand on the blood red gem – The Great Ruby. The Ruby shined brightly. After a while, the Ruby stopped shining.

Albedo slowly opened his eyes. His red eyes saw Ben, Lief, Julie and I. Then, his world turned black.

* * *

><p>The next day, Albedo woke up and found himself on a bed.<p>

"Albedo, you are awake.", Jasmine said.

"What happened?", Albedo asked and rubbed his head.

"You were poisoned by the Redback Spider...", Jasmine began.

Albedo knew about the Redback Spider. He should be dead, but he was alive, right here.

_It's impossible! I should be dead! _Albedo thought.

"...luckily Lief used the Ruby and cured the venom.", Jasmine finished the story.

"Magic...really...cured the venom?", Albedo asked. Jasmine nodded.

_Maybe magic exists. I just have to believe it. _Albedo thought.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter showed the curing power from the Ruby. The other chapters will showed the curing power of the Emerald.<strong>

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sores

**Chapter 2! Cure the sores! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Sores<strong>

Albedo stayed at Deltora for a few days. We were having fun. But tonight, is different...

"Ben...", we heard someone groaned. It was Julie!

"Julie! What happened to you?", Ben asked. He grabbed her before she fell.

"Sores!", Gwen shouted when she saw the sores on Julie's arms and legs. They were bleeding.

"We must help her.", I said.

"I will do this!", Ben shouted. He borrowed the Belt of Deltora from Lief.

He placed Julie's hand on the Emerald.

"Please...let me help you, my dear Julie.", Ben whispered.

The Emerald shined brightly. Julie closed her eyes, but she smiled. The sores began to recover.

After a while, the sores were gone and the Emerald stopped shining.

"It works!", Albedo shouted in surprise.

Julie opened her eyes slowly. "Ben?", she asked.

"Julie, you are OK.", Ben said, smiling. She smiled back.

"Emerald can cure sores, poison and sickness.", I said softly.

_Magic does exists! _Albedo thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Sickness!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Poison

**Chapter 3. There is strange things happening at Deltora!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Poison<strong>

Julie rested for two days. Ben was so worried about her so he sat beside her bed. He kept watching over her.

I knew that is so romantic, but lets not disturbed them.

It's been a while staying here. Everything is peaceful, but I don't think so...

Tonight, another bad part!

Gwen was holding Kevin's arm into the palace.

"What happened to him?", Ben asked.

"He drank a poisoned drink when we are at Del.", Gwen explained.

"I warned him but he didn't listen!", Lief said.

"The Amethyst turns pale in the presence of illness, also turns pale when near poisoned food or drink.", I explained to Albedo.

"Let me help him.", Ben said. He borrowed the Belt of Deltora and placed Kevin's hands on the Emerald.

The Emerald shined brightly. Slowly, the poison was gone. Kevin was recovered!

"There must be strange things around here!", Lief said.

"Yeah, there is no Redback Spider in the Forests of Silence.", Jasmine explained.

"Last time Julie was hurt, and now Kevin was poisoned.", Ben explained too.

"We better find out!", Albedo shouted.

"We better be careful too.", I reminded them.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be cool.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Answer

**Chapter 4. Finding out the answer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Answer<strong>

Lief was confused about those strange things happened. He needed to find out the answer.

Charmcaster and Hex came to Deltora to help us. Thanks to Gwen here.

They closed their eyes and concentrated. Lief waited patiently.

A few minutes later, they opened their eyes.

"So what is the answer?", Lief asked.

"Patient, Lief. We had found the answer. The answer is quite...magical.", Charmcaster replied.

"Those strange things happened you said is caused by the magic rings.", Hex answered.

"The magic rings?", Lief asked.

"Yes. The rings were created by the Shadow Lord, Sorceress Thaegan and Sorcerer Ocaus. The rings were hidden at Deltora, the Shadowlands and Wingera. After their death, they were sucked into their rings. Someone must have known the rings so they went to find it.", Hex explained.

"Each ring has their massive power, right?", Lief asked.

"Right, those people who find it will release the villains and they will be powerful.", Charmcaster answered.

"So we better find it!", Lief shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Time to start the adventure in the next chapter!<strong>


	5. Reason

**It has been a long time since I didn't update my story right here. I think it was about months.**

**In those months, I was busied preparing my final exam, and I got best results. And I am working on my new account on the Web. I am busy preparing myself back to school now.**

**I missed a lot of Ben 10 and Generator Rex episodes, and I began to lose interest on them, that's too bad. I will try to finish 'Love is a Challenge' and 'Young Heroes'. I promise I will write 'Melody the Vampire'. I will also try to finish 'Friendship and Battle'. **

**I will continue to write Ben 10 and Generator Rex crossovers, Ben 10 and Deltora Quest crossovers, and Deltora Quest stories. I will finish Ed, Edd n Eddy stories, Astro Boy 2, Firebreather 2, Meet the Robinsons and Astro Boy, and Phineas and Ferb Meet Astro Boy. **

**I may never write Ben 10 stories and Generator Rex stories. I am no longer as Melody, I am back to myself, and I had moved to my another world.**

**I am freed from violence, romance, and betrayal. Now, I am younger and better than ever.**

**Don't worry, I will be back and my stories will be update. But that will take some time, but lets use patience to fight time. OK?**


End file.
